Dark Ivy and Snow by ExcentrykeMuse
by claudia20100
Summary: Tutti avevano voluto credere che quando Harry era stato smistato a Tassorosso e aveva fatto amicizia con i Serpeverde, stava facendo quello che pochi avevano tentato prima di lui, di unire le quattro Case di Hogwarts. Si sbagliavano di grosso.


_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, nè intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_ATTENZIONE: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

_oOoOo_

_**TITOLO:** **Dark Ivy and Snow **(Edera Scura e Neve)_

_**AUT****ORE:** ExcentrykeMuse_

_**RATING:** **PG15**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Theodore_

_**TRAMA: **Tutti avevano voluto credere che quando Harry era stato smistato a Tassorosso e aveva fatto amicizia con i Serpeverde, stava facendo quello che pochi avevano tentato prima di lui, di unire le quattro Case di Hogwarts. Si sbagliavano di grosso._

_**GENERE**: Drammatico, Romantico_

_**AVVERTIMENTI**: AU_

_**LINK:** L'account dell'autore è registrato nei seguenti siti:_

_# FanFiction .net ( link diretto alla storia ^ www. fanfiction. net/s/5936767/1/ ^)_

_**BETAREADER:** Sputnik_

_**TRADUZIONE:** La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inviato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

_L'autrice ha una ricca raccolta di storie completate, con i paring più vari e disparati. Purtroppo recentemente ha ricevuto una serie di commenti sgarbati e con insulti non proprio velati, costringendola addirittura a cambiare il finale di una sua storia e a chiudere l'accesso al suo gruppo su Yahoo. Al momento non ha in programma nessuna fanfiction, ma spero che nei prossimi mesi riuscirà a superare questo momento difficile._

_**oOoOo**_

_La storia è dedicata a chiunque abbia partecipato al sondaggio "Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?" promosso prima dell'estate. Per chi ha votato per Theodore Nott ecco la vostra traduzione!_

**oOoOo**

Nella penombra il gelo brillava attraverso la finestra. Fuori il mondo stava dormendo, il sole era calato ore fa su Little Hangleton, ma l'uomo non sembrò accorgersene mentre adagiava sul letto il ragazzo tra le sue braccia.

"Hmm, " Harry sospirò mentre si girava, al riparo dalla luce. "Theo".

L'uomo ridacchiò. "Presto", promise al ragazzo addormentato. "Presto".

La sala era illuminata a lume di candela. Erano in una vecchia mostruosa casa Babbana; non era stata abitata per anni, ma la piccola camera era immacolata, preparata appositamente per Harry - per quella sera - per il rituale.

L'uomo deglutì, il suo profilo massiccio nascosto parzialmente nell'ombra. Era accaduto. Parte di lui aveva pensato che fosse tutto un sogno, che Harry Potter non sarebbe potuto andare fino in fondo, tuttavia erano qui. L'irrealtà della situazione lo soffocò. Naturalmente, non c'era nulla che potesse fare.

Un pop risuonò nell'aria silenziosa, e Harry si mosse sul letto, le vesti strappate rivelarono una ferita da coltello sanguinante sul braccio. Avevano cercato di curarlo con la magia, ma siccome era stata creata come parte di un rituale oscuro, non c'era nulla da fare, se non lasciarla guarire in modo naturale. Era stata realizzata con la magia nera e ora nessun incantesimo avrebbe potuto riportare la pelle ferita alla sua levigatezza. L'avrebbe portata per sempre, una cicatrice, un ricordo della sua partecipazione volontaria alla cerimonia che aveva ridato al Signore Oscuro il suo corpo.

Il rumore di passi di corsa echeggiò nella casa padronale, ma l'uomo rimase immobile, guardando attraverso la finestra ricoperta di edera scura e neve pallida che rifletteva la luce della luna nascente. L'uomo sapeva che Theodore Nott sarebbe venuto. Faceva parte del piano, dopotutto.

Il piccolo ragazzo Tassorosso addormentato poteva raramente separarsi dal suo compagno, e aveva formato una dipendenza da Theo che, subito dopo aver incontrato il ragazzo sul treno per Hogwarts, aveva deluso le aspettative di Silente e della sua gente ed era stato tempestivamente smistato in Tassorosso per la sua incrollabile fedeltà al suo primo amico. Si era pensato che non tutto fosse perduto, forse era solo una copia più giovane e più gentile di suo padre Grifondoro e un più accanito lavoratore rispetto a sua madre quasi Corvonero, ma l'uomo sapeva che ben presto Harry Potter sarebbe stato visto quasi esclusivamente in compagnia dei Serpeverde, inoltre era stato introdotto nella loro sala comune segreta.

Era stata solo una questione di pochi mesi, prima che il Ragazzo Che E' Sopravvissuto fosse indottrinato con ideali purosangue - valori che suo padre traditore aveva ignorato - ma che aveva imparato rapidamente sotto la guida del suo più caro amico. All'uomo era stato riferito che c'erano stati rumori, che i suoi consanguinei avevano riferito a casa durante le vacanze scolastiche, che forse Harry Potter stava facendo quello che pochi avevano tentato prima di lui - di unire le quattro Case di Hogwarts - ma il ragazzo non aveva fatto alcun tentativo con i Corvonero o i Grifondoro, e aveva solo uno o due amici nella sua casa, entrambi purosangue.

I passi rallentarono e si fermarono quando giunsero alla porta che quindi si aprì con un cigolio, il lume di candela danzò dal vecchio telaio di legno e gettò un'ombra contro l'edera sulla finestra.

"Sta bene?" chiese ansiosamente Theo mentre entrava nella stanza, la sua corporatura sottile quasi in contrasto con le vesti della scuola che stava tirando via solo ora. La cravatta verde e argento fu subito scartata sul tappeto, dove l'uomo si chinò e la raccolse, poggiandola sul mantello per quando Theodore Nott sarebbe dovuto tornare a Hogwarts prima che il sole sorgesse. "E' ferito?"

"Il Signore Oscuro è stato molto gentile, " rispose l'uomo mentre osservava tranquillamente il ragazzo. I suoi occhi azzurri erano concentrati sulla figura di Harry immobile sul letto, i suoi riccioli color cioccolato cadevano elegantemente intorno al suo viso magro.

"Grazie a Merlino, " esalò Theo. Con esitazione, si diresse verso il letto e si sedette sul bordo, i suoi occhi non lasciarono la figura di Harry. "Sta sanguinando."

"Deve guarire naturalmente, " rispose l'uomo - un Mangiamorte. "Il sangue doveva essere prese con forza per il rituale, e Potter era d'accordo... " permise alle sue parole di disperdersi, la sua gola si chiuse mentre costringeva il termine "Potter" a uscire dalla sua bocca. Era stato attento a non mostrare troppo familiarità verso il ragazzo che in un'altra vita avrebbe importato così tanto per lui.

Theo deglutì a disagio. "Naturalmente, " mormorò. "Alcune piccole ferite erano prevedibili". Allungò le sue sottili, quasi fragili dita e toccò delicatamente la pelle lacerata sul braccio di Harry, le unghie bianche si macchiarono di sangue prima che le allontanasse di nuovo. "E' andato tutto bene?" La sua voce era impassibile e indifferente, la sua mente era chiaramente sul ragazzo che stava dormendo.

"Ti preoccupi per lui, " mormorò l'uomo, facendo un passo in avanti in modo che il profilo di Theo fosse inciso contro le finestre innevate, illuminate sia dalla luce della candela sia dai raggi della luna in inverno. "Provi un sincero affetto." Era quasi sorpreso.

Non era un segreto tra i rimanenti Mangiamorte che Harry Potter fosse devoto a Theodore Nott, il figlio maggiore di un servo fedele del Signore Oscuro, ma la maggior parte aveva visto l'affetto mostrato da Theo come nulla più che una recita Serpeverde, astuta ed eccezionale per un bambino così giovane. Theo, tutti credevano, aveva visto un'opportunità e aveva approfittato di essa. Mentre gli altri, compresa la cugina del Mangiamorte, avevano guardato la figura del giovane Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto, magro e con addosso stracci Babbani che calzavano male, e avevano pensato a lui come nient'altro che un Mezzosangue, Theo aveva riconosciuto la potenziale grandezza e poi la cicatrice spuntare da dietro la frangia.

Era stato gentile con un ragazzo che desiderava affetto e un posto nel mondo dei maghi, da cui era stato cacciato con tanta noncuranza oltre un decennio prima da nientemeno che il grande Albus Silente. Theo aveva fatto amicizia con Harry, lo aveva istruito, lo aveva protetto da Piton che lo aveva sminuito e dal preside che aveva voluto comandare il suo tempo - e, quando il ragazzo lo aveva baciato goffamente in un angolo non abbastanza appartato della sala comune Serpeverde, dove altri avrebbero potuto vedere, aveva ricambiato il gesto innocente.

Theodore Nott aveva capitalizzato ogni piccola apertura che il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto gli aveva dato e poche settimane prima della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, aveva anche eseguito un magico legame, oscuro e vietato dal Ministero, così che Harry sarebbe stato un Potter solo in pubblico - fino a quando l'Oscuro Signore sarebbe tornato. Ora era il genero di un Mangiamorte, il compagno di un futuro servo del Signore Oscuro, già alleato nella causa per la supremazia purosangue visto che aveva vissuto la crudeltà di essere lasciati a marcire tra i Babbani - i suoi pietosi parenti - e appreso che il sangue dei maghi non dovrebbe mai essere contaminato per la protezione della prole futura. Dopotutto, come avevano detto a Harry, se sua madre non fosse stata una Mezzosangue, non avrebbero mai potuto lasciarlo con i Babbani che lo avevano trascurato.

Ora, però, l'uomo osservò come Theo passasse una mano tra i capelli neri disordinati di Harry, uno sguardo amorevole nei suoi occhi azzurri mentre storceva la bocca per il dolore il suo compagno. Non era mai stato un atto, realizzò il Mangiamorte, almeno non più. Qui non c'era nessuno per guardare o ad aspettare quelle reazioni veritiere mentre si agitava per il suo compagno, la preoccupazione incisa sul suo viso.

"Sì, " sussurrò Theo in risposta con voce spezzata. "Come potrei non amarlo quando mi ha dato tanta fiducia così liberamente?"

"Dovrei avvertirti, " disse l'uomo con voce strascicata, mentre si avvicinava, "molti potrebbero vederla come una debolezza."

Theo rise duramente nella stanza priva di ombre. "Una debolezza? Si potrebbe sostenere che Harry è uno dei tre maghi viventi più potenti in Gran Bretagna." Si voltò, gli occhi blu lampeggiarono pericolosamente, e il vento sferzò fuori dalla finestra, mentre l'edera scura ondeggiava contro la neve. "Forse uno dei due più grandi quando raggiungerà la sua maturità. Ho il suo amore, la sua fiducia, la sua protezione completa, e attraverso di lui quella del Signore Oscuro e al momento quella di Silente. Come potrebbe essere una debolezza ricambiare e rafforzare tali emozioni?"

Harry si mosse sul letto per la tirata sussurrata, e Theo in fretta si rivolse verso di lui, le sue dita pallide, così simili il Signore Oscuro e tuttavia del tutto umane, accarezzarono i capelli di Harry.

"Shh. Sono qui", mormorò sottovoce, sporgendosi in avanti e poggiando un bacio leggero sulle labbra rivolte verso l'alto di Potter. "Sono qui. Sei al sicuro."

"Theo?" Sussurrò Harry, le sue ciglia si aprirono tremanti per rivelare due sprazzi di verde prima di richiudersi nuovamente. "Che cosa è successo?"

L'uomo e Theo presero due respiri profondi e si guardarono l'un l'altro brevemente. "Ci sei riuscito", Theo mormorò dopo un lungo momento. "Con nessun aiuto, hai raggiunto la Coppa Tremaghi per primo e sei stato portato qui con una Passaporta ".

"Cimitero".

Theo annuì prima di ricordare che Harry aveva gli occhi ancora chiusi. "Sì. Tutti sembrano pensare che sia stato un incidente e ti stanno cercando in tutto paese. Vitious doveva creare la Passaporta ed è arrestato. Nessuno sospetta niente."

Harry sospirò con piacere, tendendo la sua mano verso il suo compagno. "Bene".

"Il rituale ha avuto successo, " continuò Theo tranquillamente. "Il Signore Oscuro è tornato come tutti volevano." Gli mancò la voce per qualche istante, tradendo una certa emozione che l'uomo non riuscì a identificare, prima di continuare. "Domani sarai portato in un'enclave magica, dove potrai presentarti e chiedere di essere riportato a Hogwarts. Nessuno saprà mai niente."

Harry alzò la sua mano, attirando Theo parzialmente su di lui. Sibilò dal dolore quando il suo braccio fu coperto per metà, tuttavia non rilasciò la presa sul suo compagno. "Rimani", lo pregò sottovoce. "Non voglio stare da solo."

"Naturalmente, " mormorò Theo contro i suoi capelli, abbastanza forte affinché il Mangiamorte sentisse. "Fino a quando sorgerà il sole." Si guardò alle spalle e i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli dell'uomo, il blu si scontrò con il grigio. Il messaggio era chiaro.

Con un piccolo inchino alla coppia, che ora giaceva intrecciata uno nelle braccia dell'altro, Sirius Black uscì dalla stanza. C'erano diverse ore prima che Theo sarebbe dovuto partire, e il suo figlioccio avrebbe dormito sonni tranquilli, per ora. Guardò brevemente verso la porta che nascondeva la coppia dai suoi occhi e sospirò. Si era infiltrato nei Mangiamorte quando Silente era venuto da lui, preoccupato per lo stretto rapporto di Harry con il figlio di Nott, ma non aveva voluto crederci. Aveva voluto pensare che l'aria preoccupata sulle labbra di Harry, quando Sirius aveva annunciato e aveva dimostrato di essere innocente, non era altro che confusione, che in seguito il suo comportamento circospetto era perché non conosceva Sirius, che la sua affermazione che stava bene e non aveva bisogno di una nuova casa era perché gli piaceva la zia Babbana, non perché sgattaiolava via a Villa Nott ogni estate e si era fidanzato con il figlio maggiore.

Ora, la lealtà di Sirius era divisa, tra i suoi ideali e il suo unico legame con il passato. Sospirò. Lily e James erano nelle loro tombe, ma Harry - Harry respirava ancora su quella terra ed era amato. Avrebbe lasciato Silente pensare quello che volesse, decise Sirius. Avrebbe portato i segreti di Harry nella tomba e non avrebbe mai rivelato quello che aveva imparato quella sera.


End file.
